1. Field
Apparatuses, systems, and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate detecting biological information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As medical science has progressed and average life expectancy has increased, an interest in health care has increased. Also, interest in medical equipment/devices has increased to extend not only to various types of medical equipment used in hospitals or health examination facilities, but also to middle- or small-sized types of medical equipment provided for use in public facilities and compact medical equipment and health-care apparatuses that may be kept at home or carried by individuals.
Biological information of a subject may be detected by an invasive method or a non-invasive method. Using a non-invasive method, biological information may be detected in a relatively simple manner without causing pain to a subject. However, when biological information is detected using a non-invasive method, it may be difficult to guarantee the accuracy and precision of the detection results.